


Sleepless night

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: Blade is in love with Dusy and can't get him out of his mind, he finally finds a way to 'relax' himself.NSFW!
Relationships: Dusty Crophopper & Blade Ranger, Dusty Crophopper/Blade Ranger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sleepless night

It was a quiet night in the PPAA base.  
Blade was alone in his hangar.  
He was lying on his sleeping mat, restless 

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the little crop duster out of his mind.  
'why am i feeling like this… "  
He thought to himself.  
He had seen this little plane more than just a team mate lately, there was this certain "something " about this plane that caught his attention. "Mmmmh" he sighed,  
shifting on his sleeping mat,  
feeling uncomfortable but not in a way that it was bad, quite the opposite actually, it was a confusing feeling.  
The picture of Dusty on his mind. A red plane, on his platoons, smiling, there was always something burning in his eyes, it was life, enthusiasm and courage.  
But there was more, the way he was built, his relatively small frame, shining red paint with black lines on his sides, his smile, his tail, it looks so gentle but strong on the same time.  
His smile, ohhh his smile, it had something in it, Blade couldn't just tell what it was. 

Without realizing it, Blade pressed his belly against the sleep mat, so that his tail was over the edge, his panels on his underside were right against the edge of the mat, he pressed himself harder against the slightly higher edge of the mat.  
It felt so good, he felt warmth was going through his whole body, starting on the spot where his panels were and traveling up through his body and through his rotors.  
He slightly started to hump the mat, "ahhhh… Du….. Dusty.."  
He gasped.  
"Am i in love? Is this inappropriate? This feeling…"  
A picture of a scene how he would kiss the plane passionately came into his mind and no matter how he tried, he could get it out of his head anymore.  
He shifted again on his mat, feeling good and uncomfortable at the same time.  
He was feeling quite tight under his tail.  
He wanted to hold himself back but after trying to resist his feelings he gave up since there was absolutely no success.  
"ahhh.. Fuck it…." he mutured.  
He stood up on his sleeping mat and slowly and clumsily made his way towards the wall, he gently rubbed himself against the wall so that his rotors were touching it, he felt the slight electric waves going through his body, it felt so good, he rarely let his rotors bump or rub against anything since it might hurt if done too harshly, but this, it felt so good. He imagined the little plane touching his rotors, even thought it would be hard for him to reach them.  
After few minutes of rubbing his body and rotors against the wall he made his way back towards the sleeping mat.  
He felt so wet already thanks to the stimulation of the rotors.  
He rubbed his underbelly and panels against the sleeping mat and slightly humped it.  
It felt so good, the gentle electric waves got stronger the longer he did it.  
"ahhhh fuck…" he gasped as he started to hump harder.  
He breathed heavily and closed his eyes, teeth pressed together.  
He felt it coming the longer he kept moving.  
After only few more humps he finally reached his peak and gave out a long moan "aaaaahhhhh"  
He held himself against the mat to make his orgasm last just few seconds longer.  
When he finally game back down from it he relaxed and let his body to lie against the mat.  
He was so relaxed now, his body finally feeling calm.  
His eyes slipped closed. 

Soon he gave himself over to the heavy tiredness and peacefully fell asleep.


End file.
